


the night starts here (2/?)

by likecharity



Series: the night starts here [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-04
Updated: 2007-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likecharity/pseuds/likecharity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Weirdly, this whole thing is rather exciting. It's awkward and embarrassing and potentially career-ruining, but it's sort of fun at the same time. He's been close to the two of them for ages, of course, but there's something really thrilling about getting to know them all over again in this completely new and different way. And if they come across obstacles—well, that's just part of the journey.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night starts here (2/?)

**Author's Note:**

> Part two! HOORAY. This fic has been eating my brain. And there will be more! From Anna's POV. This is from Will's. I finished this at (*checks clock*) ten past one in the morning, and it's unbeta'd, so sorry for any mistakes.

Will tells them he wants to do it again some time. He's quite proud of himself for it, too. Only, Skandar's asleep at the time and he's pretty sure Anna's either not listening or not quite awake yet, and anyway, it all blurts out in kind of a garbled mess because he's desperately trying to find some clothes to put on—any clothes, Anna's even, he doesn't care—because he is very, very naked.

When Anna comes to her senses, she sits bolt upright, and actually claps her hand to her mouth in shock as she remembers the previous night. She stares at Will, wide-eyed, and Will, still naked, tries to cover himself up. He has _no_ idea where all his boxers have disappeared to, and he _knows_ she's already seen everything but God, it's awkward.

He looks at her nervously. Beautiful, beautiful Anna. Still stunning, even first thing in the morning, and not just any morning, but The Morning After. She does look vaguely horrified, he has to admit, but it doesn't take away from her beauty. Her hair is long enough now that it covers her breasts, but he can still see the dark hints of her nipples through some of the strands. He realises he's staring. Staring really should be acceptable, he thinks, now that he's had sex with her, but he still feels guilty.

It suddenly hits him. He's had _sex_ with her. He took her virginity, even. His eyes wander across the bed and he catches sight of a small patch of dark blood. He hadn't noticed it before; it's on the part of the under sheet he revealed when kicking the duvet aside in his frantic desperation to no longer be naked. He remembers the way she looked: flushed, brave, breathless. He can't look her in the eye now.

Luckily he doesn't have to, because Skandar wakes up at that moment, momentarily distracting them both. Skandar yawns, stretches, rubs the sleep from his eyes. When he finally looks around he is greeted by the sight of a completely naked Will, on his knees (searching for boxers under the bed) and a completely naked Anna, in bed next to him. Anna, pulling back her hair to plait it, her breasts raised and bare, gives him a smile. Skandar blinks several times in succession and then stares fixedly at his hands.

"Yes," says Will, "we did."

"I remember, thanks," Skandar snaps.

Will grins, and then spots a pair of boxers underneath the other bed—God knows what they're doing there—and he makes a grab for them. Anna slides out of bed, still plaiting her hair, and Skandar turns a violent shade of pink at the sudden exposure of the rest of her body. He continues staring at his hands as if written on them is a complete set of instructions for how to deal with a situation like this one. His eyes dart abruptly to the sheets and Will realises he's spotted the little bloodstain. Skandar gasps, and Will decides to cut him off before he says anything stupid.

"Anna," he says. "From last night."

Will thinks Skandar looks equal parts disgusted, shocked and sympathetic. Well, maybe a little less sympathetic than the other two, if he's being honest.

"She..."

"Bled, yes," Anna says matter-of-factly, turning to face the bed, and, in doing so, causing Skandar to begin examining his fingernails in great detail. "That sometimes happens when a girl loses her vir-"

"Okay, okay!" Skandar cries, colouring further. Anna giggles and pulls a hair bobble off her wrist with her teeth to secure her plait. Will catches Skandar eyeing the stain again, shuffling away from it, and he stifles a laugh.

The next few minutes, though, are awkward for him too, not just Skandar. Anna has to slip back into her hotel room in her dress from the previous night, then change and get into bed and pretend to have been there the whole time. Will can see obvious problems with this plan—the idea that Georgie could well be awake already, for one—but he says nothing, because they don't really have any other options. He and Skandar arrange to meet her downstairs once they've gotten dressed. Will, having already located and put on what he hopes is a _clean_ pair of boxers, begins to hunt in his suitcase for an outfit. Skandar stays put, picking his nails. 

"Skan?" Will says tentatively after a while as he dresses, desperate to break the stifling silence. "You don't...regret it, do you?"

Skandar's face breaks into a grin. "I don't if you don't." He gets up and puts on some underwear and trousers in about four seconds. Will marvels. It's probably the fastest he's ever seen anyone put clothes on before.

"I don't," he says hoarsely. 

Skandar grins even wider, then crosses the room in record time to embrace him. "Cool," he says happily. "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Morning breath," Will warns as Skandar's face gets closer.

"I know," Skandar smirks. "I don't care."

And then his lips are on Will's, sort of dry and chapped and sour but Will _really_ doesn't care. He holds Skandar tighter, and then suddenly there's a sharp knock on the door. Will leaps across the room, wiping his mouth, while Skandar hangs back nervously.

It's only Anna, dressed already in a black vest-top and jeans, her face clean and bright with no telling traces of last night in her eyes.

"Georgie wasn't there," she shrugs. "Hopefully when she got up she just thought I'd already gone downstairs, but...well, I'm not downstairs, so we'll just have to come up with something."

Skandar nods and then continues dressing, and Will goes into the bathroom to have a quick wash. He can practically sense the tension between Anna and Skandar through the wall. He picks up Anna's voice and he strains to hear.

"...had a good time last night," she's saying. "Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worrying," Skandar retorts, defensive. Anna drops her voice even lower and Will feels guilty for eavesdropping, and turns on the tap.

When the three of them finally leave the hotel room, James is there in the corridor, leaning against the opposite wall a few doors down, texting someone on his mobile. He blinks at them in surprise.

"Well," he says with a wicked grin and a wink, "that's one way to deal with it."

Skandar and Will exchange glances.

"What's one way to deal with what?" Anna asks as she breezes past, but James doesn't reply, and Will has a pretty strong feeling that she knows what he's talking about anyway.

***

Will invites Anna to stay at his flat for a few days during the following week. She's on her way to visit her Grandparents and needs somewhere to stay, so Will offers; it's as simple as that. Skandar's gone out to the shops when they're making these plans, so it's not like they even get the chance to invite him before he starts making them feel guilty, acting sullen and sulky and ignoring most of the things they say. As much as Will enjoys teasing him, he eventually invites Skandar to come along too. Skandar brightens up immediately, and when they leave the hotel, he says, "See you next week," with a decidedly mischievous look in his eyes.

The second Anna arrives, she wants to take a shower. She says something about some creepy old man sitting next to her on the train, and the rush hour on the tube, and then disappears into the bathroom before Will has a chance to respond. He shrugs and decides to start cooking some pasta for the three of them to have for tea.

The door buzzes just as he's putting some water on to boil, and he almost sets himself on fire in his hurry to let Skandar in.

"What's wrong with you?" is Skandar's greeting as he dumps his backpack on the floor and eyes Will's hand suspiciously.

"Burnt it," Will explains, still clenching his fist and rubbing at the sore skin.

"Then put it under cold water, you idiot," Skandar says as though he's under the impression Will would rather just endure the pain.

Will just stares at him.

"Hi, by the way," Skandar goes on, shucking off his jacket and tossing it over the side of the sofa. "What are you doing?"

"Making pasta," says Will, going back towards the stove. He opens the cupboard to take out a bag of pasta and wonders why his hands are shaking. His hands never usually shake. Except sometimes in interviews, but, is he really that nervous? These are two of his closest friends, what does he have to be nervous about? _Stop it,_ he mentally tells his hands, as he puts the pasta packet down on the counter.

And then two things happen at once.

Skandar leaves the room, calling after that he's just going to go to the loo, and at the exact same time, Will pulls open the pasta packet and it tears right down the side and spills pasta all over the floor.

He is too busy crawling on the kitchen floor gathering pasta into his hands to register Skandar's words until it's too late.

"ARRRGHH!" comes a yell from the bathroom, and Will drops the pasta and leaps up.

"Sorry! Sorry! Oh, god, sorry!" Skandar is frantically shouting when Will joins him, standing outside the bathroom door and blushing redder than he's ever seen a person blush in his life before.

"Er," Will says hopelessly, "Anna's taking a shower."

Skandar glowers at him. "Really," he says.

"Thanks for that, Will!" Anna yells through the door. "You're a bit late!"

Will sighs and opens the door. Anna immediately shrieks and grabs a towel, holding it to her body.

" _Anna,_ " Will sighs, exasperated. "We've both already seen—"

"Yes, but that was _different_ ," Anna interrupts. "I was drunk, and we were—well—"

"Not in the morning," Skandar pipes up from behind Will, edging into view after making sure Anna's naked body is properly covered.

"Well, I didn't have much choice then, did I?" Anna replies. "It's not like I _wanted_ you to see."

"You seemed pretty confident to me," Skandar shrugs.

Will doesn't like the way this conversation is going. "Well, so she should be," he says, going over to Anna. She's cold and her wet hair gets his sleeve damp but that's not important right now. "She has a lovely body."

Skandar rolls his eyes. Anna blushes and looks at Will shyly. "Thank you, Will," she says quietly.

"Ugh," Skandar gags, making a face at them.

Will sighs. "Okay, I've got to go put the pasta on," he says, heading towards the door. "I'll only be a couple of seconds. Let Anna finish her shower in peace, Skandar."

He goes back into the kitchen, shaking his head and smiling to himself. Weirdly, this whole thing is rather exciting. It's awkward and embarrassing and potentially career-ruining, but it's sort of fun at the same time. He's been close to the two of them for ages, of course, but there's something really thrilling about getting to know them all over again in this completely new and different way. And if they come across obstacles—well, that's just part of the journey.

Once he's cleaned up the floor, he puts the pasta on to cook, checking his watch so he knows when it'll be done. Then he realises that neither Skandar nor Anna has come back into the kitchen.

Suspicious, he leaves and treads softly back to the bathroom. He presses his ear against the wall and hears nothing apart from the shower, which is still running. A smile begins to tug on the corners of his mouth before he even peers around the corner, and when he does, he grins broadly, almost wanting to laugh.

Anna has her back against the glass wall of the shower cubicle. Her towel is only covering the front of her body, held in place by Skandar, who is pressed up against her, hands curved round her hips, kissing her fiercely. Her hands are wrapped around his back, holding him close.

Will doesn't feel any jealousy as he watches them —thank God, because that would make things seriously complicated—but he does begin to feel a bit guilty, so he clears his throat to let them know he's there.

They both jump, and Skandar actually leaps away, which has the effect of making Anna's towel fall to the floor. She shrieks and Skandar apologises about fifty times, and Will tries really hard not to laugh, but ends up cracking up anyway.

"Will!" Anna cries, covering herself with the towel again. "It's not funny!"

Will tries to compose himself. He glances towards Skandar, who is blushing and has his hand pressed to his mouth. His voice muffled, he says, "It's _kind of_ funny."

Anna wraps the towel tightly around herself, tucking it in to make sure it doesn't come loose. She glares at them both and runs her fingers through her wet hair to get it out of her face. "Wankers," she mutters.

Will catches Skandar's eye and they make themselves stop laughing. Skandar's mouth twitches and he looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry," Will says, going over to her and hugging Anna. "It just—you both looked so guilty, and then when Skandar—I'm sorry. It was funny."

Anna reluctantly gives in to the hug, wrapping her arms around him. "Easy for you to say," she mumbles, "being clothed and all."

Will feels her take her hands away and he starts to step back, but she grabs him by the hips and, quick as a flash, yanks down the zipper of his jeans. They fall to his ankles right away and he gasps.

"How did you do that?!" Skandar asks, or at least, chokes out through his laughter.

"There's no button," Anna says, gesturing to the crumpled heap of denim at Will's feet. "It came off while we were having lunch like two weeks ago, I have no idea how. Honestly, Will, you're such a tramp—aren't you ever going to sew it back on?"

Will is momentarily distracted from his bare legs by the assumption that he can actually use a needle and thread. "I can't _sew_ ," he says scornfully.

"Really?" Skandar asks, sounding genuinely surprised. He notices Will's expression and adds, "Sorry. It just seemed like the sort of thing you'd be able to do."

"Well, I can't," Will says, "and _usually_ this isn't a problem because I usually wear my belt, but I've lost it."

"You could at least buy a new pair of jeans!" Anna replies, giggling.

"Yes, obviously," Will sighs, "otherwise I get crazy people like you _undressing_ me while I'm in the middle of an apolo—hey!"

He suddenly finds himself with four hands at his waist, two tickling him mercilessly and two yanking at his shirt. Skandar has crept up behind him without him noticing and damn him, he's _really_ good at tickling people. Within seconds Anna is holding his t-shirt with a triumphant look on her face.

"That—I—that's so unfair!" Will stammers, arms flailing. "You _worked together_ to—you were ganging up on me—"

He suddenly realises he is now only in his boxers and socks, and while the socks don't matter, the boxers most certainly _do_ , and they are currently not guarded. He throws his hands down and presses the waistband to his skin, then sets out for revenge. It's not so much that he cares about being naked, because that would be awfully hypocritical. (All right, he cares a little. He does have _some_ modesty after all.) Mostly, it's that he doesn't want them to get the better of him. If it's a war they want, it's a war they'll get.

Skandar is busy cracking up and being fully-dressed in the corner of the bathroom, and Will runs at him, grabbing first at his shirt and then at his trousers. But he needs both hands for this, and Skandar gets to his boxers first, pulling at them but not managing to get them down. Will pokes Skandar in the ribs, and he yells, letting go. The elastic snaps back against his skin painfully but it doesn't matter—he's got Skandar's trousers undone.

He sees Anna out of the corner of his eye, doubled over laughing as she watches their antics. He manages to pull Skandar's trousers down but falls over in the process, and Skandar trips and falls on top of him. Will manages to grab the hem of his t-shirt but then he realises the way Skandar's looking at him, and becomes very aware of the fact that they're on top of each other.

"Will?" Skandar murmurs softly, breathlessly, and Will stares into his chocolate-brown eyes, completely forgetting what's going on. Skandar kisses him, slowly, _wonderfully_ , and Will thinks that maybe he'd like to do this all night. He moves his hands up Skandar's back, over his spine, his shoulderblades, and feels Skandar's hands at his waist, fingers hooking into the waistband of his boxers and—

"HEY! You bastard!"

Skandar breaks away suddenly, pulling Will's boxers to his knees and grinning mischievously. Will sits up like a shot, grabbing Skandar's t-shirt again, and they fall back to the floor, wrestling frantically.

Anna is laughing hysterically by this point, watching them, and he beckons her desperately. Eventually she composes herself enough to be able to come closer, and she manages to hold Skandar's hands together as he wriggles and protests, so that Will can pull off his t-shirt.

"HA!" says Will triumphantly as Skandar gets to his feet, now clad only in boxers and socks. Socks that don't even match, he realises with a grin, when he sees that one is black and the other is navy blue. "You aren't the only two that can team up, you know."

Skandar and Anna exchange a look.

"Will, your boxers are still round your knees," Skandar informs him.

Will looks down and sees that—oh, so they are, and there's his cock, out in the open for them both to see. He feels his cheeks burn and then he sees Anna wink at him, and quick as a flash she's standing behind Skandar and tugging his boxers down, too. Skandar cries out and whirls round, making a grab for her, but he hesitates at the last minute. Will decides this is probably because he's unsure whether it's acceptable to involve her in this game, whether she'll get upset. It's all well and good to undress _him_ , apparently, but Anna is a different story.

Unfortunately, Skandar has already hooked his finger between the towel and Anna's skin before he changes his mind, and as she leaps out of the way, the towel falls to the floor for the second time that evening.

Skandar freezes. "Anna—I'm sorry—" he starts to stammer, eyes darting all over the place as she turns around.

She fixes him with a steely look, and Skandar quivers, but Will knows her better—her mouth is twitching in that way it does when she really wants to look serious, but her heart isn't quite in it. A few seconds tick by. Will watches from the floor, thinking that he probably could've gone with _out_ learning how his bathroom tiles feel against a bare arse.

Suddenly Anna dives forward, grabbing Skandar by the shoulders, and pushes him into the shower cubicle, under the spray of water that had been left forgotten until this moment.

"It's freezing!" Skandar cries, making to escape, but Anna shuts the door and presses her back against it, laughing.

Skandar quickly works out how to change the temperature of the water, and sticks his tongue out at Anna. She sticks hers out back, and Skandar leans closer, pressing his face against the glass and making a series of grotesque faces.

Will grins. He pulls his boxers off completely, then his socks, and stands up, embracing Anna and kissing her. It's an impulsive decision and he's not sure why he's made it, but he's not sure if there's a point in wondering.

Anna wobbles slightly, caught off guard by this sudden kiss, but Will steadies her, pushing her harder against the door of the shower cubicle. He threads his fingers through her wet hair, and with his other hand—trembling, in spite of himself—he cups her bare breast, thumbing the nipple, feeling it harden.

"Now that's just not fair!" Skandar shouts at them. Will takes his lips from Anna's for a moment, opening his eyes to see Skandar peering at him through the rippled glass. He grins, and, moving Anna aside, opens the door of the shower. They both step inside. The water is still a bit cold, but it feels good against his skin. The weak spray doesn't reach all of him, but catches his chest and stomach and thighs.

His shower really is far too small for three people, even with the door open, but he doesn't care. He pulls Anna to him and they return to their kiss, hearing Skandar take in a sharp breath next to them.

"C'mere," Will murmurs against Anna's lips, and, though he is already very close to them, Skandar obeys like he knew he would. He gracelessly pushes up against the two of them and squashes Will's hand against Anna's tits.

"Ow," says Anna.

"Sorry," Will and Skandar breathe in unison, and they all attempt to change their positions. Will bangs his elbow against the shower wall and swears under his breath. 

He is suddenly aware of how naked they are, the way their bare skin feels against his own. With no alcohol inside him whatsoever, he feels like he can appreciate it properly this time. Anna is giggling softly; he can feel her breath against his shoulder. His cock brushes her thigh as he turns to face Skandar, and he flinches as he feels it starting to get hard.

"Will," Skandar says, apparently for no reason, and pushes up against him even more. The water gets his hair now, cascading over his whole head. Skandar looks up. They're so close that their lips brush almost accidentally, but they stay close, just touching, breathing together. Then Skandar moves his hips forward—surely only an inch or so, but in this space, it's enough—and their half-hard cocks touch.

Passionately, they begin to kiss, lips hot and smooth and wet under the water. Will can feel Anna against him, nipples rubbing against his skin, the soft feel of her pubic hair against his forearm as they both move, twisting and turning and trying to find a position that works. Will's eyes flicker open and she suddenly cranes her neck, lifting herself up—on tiptoe, probably—integrating herself into their kiss.

Somehow, it works. Strands of Anna's hair get in the way but she smoothes them back. Suddenly, Skandar knocks the soap off its little shelf by the showerhead. Will hears it clunk onto the floor and feels it gliding slippery past his feet towards the drain.

"Argh, sorry," he murmurs against their lips, but Will shushes him, kissing him harder. 

He feels two tongues flicker across his lips, dipping in and out of his mouth, and his cock grows even harder. And then somebody touches it—grasps it, in fact, curling their hand tightly around the shaft. For a moment, Will doesn't open his eyes, letting himself enjoy the idea that he doesn't know who's touching him. The hand feels too experienced to be Anna's, so he assumes it's Skandar, and reaches out to return the favour, fumbling blindly for a second before finding Skandar's cock, slick and hot in the water.

Skandar's arm tenses, his hand curved around Will's waist, the fingers digging in gently to his skin. He smiles, lifting his free hand and placing it over Skandar's as he tugs faster on Skandar's cock. He lets himself sink back into the kiss, and is surprised when Anna lets out a little moan against his mouth. For a second he assumes Skandar must be touching her, and rather likes this idea, but then he realises that Skandar doesn't have any free hands left, and, slightly confused, he breaks away from the two of them and opens his eyes.

 _Oh,_ he realises, looking down to see that it's Anna who is confidently sliding her hand up and down the length of his cock. He stares, transfixed for a moment, at her hand, small and pale and smooth and so obviously _not_ Skandar's now that he thinks about it. Then he glances back up, seeing that she and Skandar have continued kissing seamlessly. Anna opens her eyes briefly to wink at him, running her thumb lightly over the head of his cock and making him squirm.

He looks down to her thighs, seeing where Skandar's hand disappears between them, and he returns his attention to Skandar's cock. He doesn't get very far, though, as Skandar suddenly bangs his head on the temperature dial and swears loudly, both hands flying up to feel for a bump.

"Will, your shower's too small for this," he complains, turning to give the showerhead a rather steely glare.

Will is about to argue, but there doesn't seem to be much point. Instead, he turns and holds out his arm towards the shower door, and says, "To the bedroom, then?"

***

"God, this is awful," Will sighs a few minutes later when the three of them, now mostly dried off, throw themselves down onto the bed. 

"What?" Anna asks, whipping her head round and splattering him in the face with several droplets of cold water.

"Something tells me you didn't towel-dry your hair enough," Will says, wiping his face. She just sticks her tongue out at him. "Anyway. I'm a terrible host, aren't I?"

"Why?" Skandar asks, rolling over and looking at him suspiciously.

"I haven't even offered you a cup of tea or anything."

Both of them burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" Will demands, sitting up.

"Tea?" Skandar cries in disbelief. "Really? Because I'd much rather have this."

He leans forward and kisses Will, and Anna giggles quietly next to them. 

"Yeah," she says, "if you're offering _that_ , you're pretty much the best host ever."

Will is pleased with this. "Really?" he asks. "Well, in that case, that's _always_ on offer."

She rolls over onto her back and shuffles closer, kissing him slowly and deeply. Skandar's hand slides over Will's bare back, fingertips wrinkled from the water, and he feels it trembling as it travels further down, over the curve of his arse and back up again. He reaches for Anna's breasts, but to his surprise, she boldly clasps his hand and guides it down between her legs.

"Oh, we're moving down here already, are we?" he murmurs against her lips, amused.

Her only response is to part her legs, which tells him all he needs to know. He gently runs his fingers along her slick folds, stroking the impossibly soft, hot skin, and he becomes instantly hard again. He shifts on the bed, uncomfortable with his erection pressed against it, and Skandar's hand curves round his hip, motioning for him to roll over.

"Skandar, come here," Anna says suddenly, realising that the positioning is getting a little awkward.

Skandar gives her a confused look, but goes over to her other side anyway. He steps over their legs, making his hard cock bounce against his stomach rather comically as he moves. The bed wobbles as he comes to a stop, standing above the two of them and looking down. Anna beckons, rolling her eyes. He lies down on his side, facing her, and she laughs softly at the puzzled look on his face before leaning in to kiss him gently.

Will moves even closer, pressing against Anna, cock bumping against her thigh. She lifts her arm and wraps it around him, fingers stroking his shoulder and chest. He presses a kiss to her collarbone, then, hesitantly, to her breast, and she giggles, still holding his hand firmly between her legs.

He moves his fingers again, reaching further down, stroking, and she lets go, licking her palm before bringing her hand to Skandar's cock, which is rubbing against her stomach. Skandar lets out a shaky breath which sounds like it's combined with nervous laughter, and Anna tightens her grip, smiling at him. Will, needing friction, fights the urge to rub his cock against her thigh. They look so _good_ together like that.

"Need a hand, Will?" Skandar says, not waiting for an answer as his hand slides across Anna's smooth, pale stomach to Will's cock, fist wrapping tightly around it.

Will nods helplessly as Skandar's hand starts to move, already comfortable and familiar, stroking him slowly but firmly. He presses his fingers between Anna's folds, feeling the wetness there, and she makes a sort of pleading sound low in her throat, tilting her head back towards him. He flicks his tongue out against her nipple, sliding a finger into her cunt slowly, feeling her tight and hot and slick around it. Anna sighs, eyes fluttering closed.

Skandar stares past Anna and at him, his hand speeding up, tugging on his cock. Will bites his lip, staring back as he thrusts his finger into Anna, curling it inside her. He watches her hand sliding over Skandar's cock, quickly, smoothly. Her wrist is at a bit of an awkward angle, he notices, but then, so is Skandar's, and it doesn't appear to have any effect on his skill. He bucks forward into Skandar's fist as it slows, his balls rubbing against Anna's stomach, and Skandar grins at him.

"Another one, Will," Anna whispers in all one breath, so quietly he almost doesn't hear it at first.

It takes a moment, but when he registers the words he sinks another finger between her folds, and her thighs tense for a moment, then relax as he brings his fingers in, out, in, out. Her eyes stay closed, which somehow makes Will feel less foolish about watching her, watching the way her breasts bounce from side to side slightly with every movement of her arm, and the way her small pale hand looks around Skandar's long, flushed-red cock. The pace of her breathing quickens along with the movement of his fingers, and he nuzzles into her neck, inhaling. She smells like his shampoo.

Skandar copies him, pressing his face close to her on her other side, and they grin at each other. Skandar runs the tip of his thumb lightly over the slit in Will's cock and he groans against Anna's skin, squeezing his eyes shut. Suddenly he realises he's getting a little too close to coming, so, using all his willpower, he pulls away from Skandar's hand, giving him a look that he hopes is enough explanation.

Skandar seems not to mind, though. He just leaves his hand resting across Anna's stomach, fingers gently stroking the little birthmark above her bellybutton. He strokes a stray strand of damp hair from her forehead with his other hand, and she turns to him and kisses him, hand tugging faster on his cock.

Will slides down to the foot of the bed and spreads Anna's legs wider, crawling between them. He's not sure why, but his heart is pounding in his chest as he lowers his head, and she suddenly glances down at him, realising what he's doing.

"Is this okay?" he hears himself whisper, and she hesitates, tensing slightly, but then nods.

He inhales her scent and lets out a shaky breath across the tender skin, and she shudders beneath him. He runs a soothing hand across her hip, pressing his tongue to her cunt and stroking upwards with it, tasting her. She shudders again, and he glances up at her, but her head is thrown back. The pale white skin of her throat is all he can see, and Skandar's face gazing down next to her.

He does it again, finding her clit this time and flicking his tongue across it cautiously, still not completely sure what he's doing. This is something he's never done before. Anna lets out a soft little cry and he lifts his head, worried.

"Anna?" he says quietly. "You okay?"

Skandar laughs, and Anna's head snaps back up. "Yeah," she says, a little sharply. "Just—please, don't stop again."

"Oh!" he says, feeling himself blush a little. "Er, sorry."

He circles her clit with his tongue lightly and feels her actually pushing against his mouth, hips lifting very slightly off the bed. She suddenly lifts up her legs, throwing them over his shoulders, giving him better access, and he smiles. He drags his tongue back down, over the slick folds of her cunt, slipping inside before returning to her clit, making her reach down and grab at his shoulder, her head thrown back again. He notices that her other hand is slowing on Skandar's cock and he beckons him, deciding he can probably do two things at the same time.

But Skandar shuffles down to the foot of the bed, instead, and Will kind of wants to turn around and see what he's doing but he also really doesn't want to stop. He licks Anna harder, tongue sliding over her clit, and then he feels Skandar's hands on his hips and he raises up slightly, feeling quite stupid with his arse sticking up in the air. Skandar pulls his legs apart and then suddenly he realises that he's lying down beneath him, the drying curls of his hair tickling his skin.

When Skandar's tongue first touches his cock he almost loses it, but he clutches at Anna's hip tightly and concentrates, listening to her heavy breathing as he begins to fuck her with his tongue. Skandar licks down the length of his cock before taking the head of it into his mouth, and Will lets out a gasp, lips on Anna's clit now, and she moans out loud, raising her hips again.

Skandar moves again and his teeth graze slightly and Will winces, but soon a rhythm is found. Skandar's mouth works up and down, his head rising and falling, brushing Will's stomach, and Will slides two fingers inside Anna, tongue still circling her clit as he thrusts them in and out.

"Oh, oh—" she starts to moan, and then suddenly she's clenching around him and trembling all over, and he watches, almost coming himself just from the sight of her, flushed and sweaty with her lips parted and her back arched.

Skandar releases his cock with a tiny _pop_ and his tongue travels down over his heavy balls and just behind them, pressing softly to that patch between his balls and his arsehole, and he groans. Anna's legs slip off his shoulders and she tries to catch her breath. He forces himself to roll over, knowing he's getting too close again, but luckily Skandar is on the same wavelength.

"Will," he says, a little breathlessly, hand working furiously on his cock, "can you go get the condoms?"

Will gulps and nods, standing up and feeling slightly dizzy as he rushes to the bathroom. He unzips his toilet bag—he still hasn't unpacked properly since last week—and takes out the lube and the box of condoms. He reaches inside, suddenly struck by worry, and pulls out a single packet.

"Shit," he mutters, shaking the box upside-down into the sink. But there's no doubt about it. There's only one left.

He hesitates, thinking of Anna and Skandar in the next room. They only used two of them back in the hotel, but it's not like he uses them regularly. These aren't even his condoms in the first place.

He hates to dwell on the memory, but they're actually Ben's. It only happened between them once. It was after a horribly tiring day on set and they were both quite stressed out, and Ben turned up at his trailer with a bottle of wine. They drank and talked, and Ben ended up telling him that he was gay, and Will, relieved to have someone to talk to, confessed his increasing feelings for Skandar. One thing led to another, and that was really all there was to it.

Ben left his condoms behind, though, and because neither of them has ever mentioned their night together again, he has, obviously, never had a chance to bring it up. So he's just carried them around in his toilet bag ever since, just in case.

He's never even bought his own. His Dad gave him one when he turned sixteen, and it did come in handy with a girlfriend he had back then. But that's a memory he hates even _more_. It was the single most awkward, embarrassing experience of his life, and he even swore off girls altogether until a few weeks later when he saw Anna again and decided perhaps he'd made a bit of a hasty decision.

He sighs and, with the bottle of lube and the single condom in his hand, heads back to the bedroom, where Skandar and Anna are _not_ lying next to each other and twiddling their thumbs in silence as he half-expected, but instead, kissing rather heatedly, arms and legs wrapped around each other.

He takes a moment to appreciate this sight, but then he clears his throat resignedly. They part and turn to look at him and he holds up the condom.

"What?" Anna says, brow furrowed.

"What?" Skandar echoes. "There's only _one_?"

"'Fraid so," Will says, sitting down on the bed. 

There is a brief pause.

"Can't we just—" Skandar begins.

"No," Anna cuts him off sharply.

"I meant for _me_ ," he says.

"Still no."

There is another pause, a more tense one this time, then Anna has an idea.

"We'll flip for it," she says.

"Are you serious?" Skandar says in disbelief, looking pointedly at the back of her head as she sits up, grabbing a coin from the change Will has scattered on his bedside table. Skandar frowns. "You are. You're serious. Okay."

Anna hands the coin to Will and they both look at him expectantly. Not one of them mentions that there are, in fact, _three_ options here. The conversation is moving a little fast for that. Will would rather like to bring it up, if he's honest, but he can only imagine the awkwardness it will cause and it's just not the right time.

"Call it," he says.

"Heads!" cries Anna.

"Tails!" cries Skandar.

Will catches it on the back of his hand and looks at it. "Sorry, Anna," he says.

She wrinkles her nose and sighs. "Downsides of a threesome, I suppose," she says graciously, settling back on the bed.

Skandar tries to hide his joy but does not do a very good job. Will laughs at the smile he's holding back.

"C'mere," he says, pulling Skandar towards him for a kiss, but Skandar holds back, looking at Anna.

Will follows his gaze, his heart sinking. It's difficult because he really wants to have sex with her again, but he also really wants to feel Skandar inside him for a second time, and the desires are equally strong.

Anna notices his expression and she shrugs, smiling. "Coin toss," she says. "It was totally fair. No going back now, I don't care how guilty you feel."

"It's not like we're going to ignore you," Skandar assures her.

"I should hope not!" Anna teases, crawling towards them. "Now, let's get started."

"I think maybe _you_ should get us started, actually, Anna," says Skandar, surprising Will with his boldness.

Anna looks puzzled and Skandar picks up the lube and hands it to her. She looks at it nervously and frowns at them.

"What do I do?"

Will feels his mouth break into a grin and he pulls her close, kissing her softly. "It's okay," he says. "You don't have to do."

She laughs at him. "No, I _want_ to," she corrects him. "I just—need some help, that's all."

"Oh."

There is a pause, then, and Will shrugs and bends down on all fours, elbows resting on the pillows at the head of the bed.

Skandar crawls after him, and says in a low, embarrassed murmur, "No, we want to see you."

It takes Will a second to understand, but then he blushes and rolls over, onto his back, feeling oddly exposed this way. His cock has softened by now but just watching Skandar showing Anna how to apply the lube to her fingers makes him anticipate what's to come, and he feels himself beginning to harden again. He bends his knees and spreads them apart as Anna shuffles towards him on her knees.

Skandar follows, settling down next to him, and curls his lube-slicked fingers around Will's cock, stroking it to full hardness. Will groans and pulls Skandar closer towards him, their lips ghosting over each other's.

"Ready?" Skandar whispers.

"Ready."

Anna hesitates.

"Do it like you'd—" Skandar begins, then stops, embarrassed. "Like you'd—you know."

Anna grins at him, shaking her head at his shyness. She presses her fingers to Will's skin—to that _spot_ just beneath his balls that Skandar was licking before—and he nods hurriedly, urging her to slide it downwards. She does, pushing the tip just inside his hole.

"Go on," he begs, wanting to tell her she doesn't need to be so gentle but anxious of criticising her when she's doing something she's so new to.

He feels her push her finger inside him, slowly, up to the knuckle, and she bites her lip in concentration before starting to thrust it in and out.

"Yes," he hisses, at the same time as Skandar murmurs, "Another one."

She glances up at them and obeys, sliding a second finger inside, and Will feels them curl inside him. Skandar's fist continues to jerk his cock and Will turns to him, looking deep into his eyes, and says in a low voice, "Now. Please. I want you inside me."

Skandar's cheeks colour and he glances away for a second before turning back and pressing his lips to Will's, hand slowing then leaving his cock. He sits up and edges down the bed, grabbing the condom. Anna's fingers slip out of Will's arse and he watches as she takes the packet and tears it open, taking the condom out and sliding it onto Skandar's stiff, straining cock. She strokes it up and down with an extra bit of lube, then kisses him, hands curling round his hips.

She leans in close to his ear, then, and whispers something that Will thinks he hears wrong, because it sounds an awful lot like, "Go on. Fuck him."

Skandar blushes further but he turns and steadies his erection between Will's thighs, pushing the head of it into his hole. Will relaxes and holds out his hand for Anna to come closer, which she does, lying next to him and watching.

Skandar takes in a deep, uneven breath as he breaches Will's hole, and Will spreads his legs wider for him, wrapping them around him, pulling him closer and deeper. He feels the familiar slight burn giving way, and Anna's hand sneaks across his stomach to his cock, wrapping around it. Skandar's is now fully sheathed inside him and he leans down, momentarily squashing Anna's hand as they kiss.

When he straightens back up, he begins to thrust, and Will arches his back, closing his eyes and letting himself just enjoy the feeling, the feeling of being filled, being fucked. Then suddenly he feels Anna's hair tickling his skin and he opens his eyes again to see her resting her head on his chest as she rubs his cock. For a second he is confused, but then he feels something warm and wet gliding across the head of his cock and he moans, tangling his fingers in her hair. Encouraged, she sucks his cock into her mouth and he grabs frantically at the sheets with his other hand. Skandar starts thrusting into him faster, his dark eyelashes fluttering as his eyes fall closed, and Will isn't sure he's ever, _ever_ felt anything this good.

Anna keeps working on him with her mouth, hand sliding up and down the base of his cock in time with her lips on the head. Skandar suddenly hits his prostate and he cries out, fingers scrambling desperately at Skandar's thigh and then his arse. Skandar starts to hit it every few strokes, the angle almost perfect, and Will lets go, his orgasm building through his whole body, making him feel close to exploding.

"I'm coming," he says like it's one word, the tone of his voice higher than normal as he moves Anna's head out of the way. His come splatters across his stomach as she continues to milk it from him with her hand, and Skandar keeps fucking him, and it feels like it's going to last forever.

He feels dazed when his orgasm finally ends, and Anna wipes the sweat from his forehead, murmuring something that he can't understand. Skandar slows down, pushing into him at a more relaxed pace, letting him recover.

"Anna, Anna," he says to her, coming to his senses and realising that she has been quite left out after all. He reaches between her legs, feeling how wet she is there, and he says, "I want to use my mouth again."

She looks as though she's thinking hard, and then she stands up, and for a moment he is slightly stunned when she lowers herself down over his face.

"How's this?" she says with a smile, and he responds by tilting his head upwards and darting his tongue out over her cunt, pointing it and finding her clit. 

She moans, pushing down a little further. He tries to find some sort of rhythm or system but with her so desperate and Skandar so close, it's nearly impossible, so he just licks her all over, tongue flat and sliding back and forth over her clit until she's practically grinding against him. He almost can't breathe, but really, this would be a pretty incredible way to die, so he doesn't complain. He looks up at her and sees her hair in her face and her hand cupping one of her breasts, the thumb stroking the nipple. He thinks of the view Skandar must have—and he knows he's watching—of Anna rutting against his mouth, riding, bouncing.

He clenches tight around Skandar's cock and presses hard with his tongue on Anna's clit and he's not sure which of them comes first, but they do within seconds of each other. He feels wetness seep between his lips and then Anna throws her hands down and grabs the headboard, her breathing coming in short little gasps. She heaves herself off him and Skandar pulls out of him at the same time.

The next few minutes pass in sort of a blur. Anna pulls a hair bobble from her wrist and ties back her hair, wiping her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand and babbling something about everything being amazing and sorry if she suffocated him a little and _oh god, everything is amazing._

He feels Skandar leave the bed for a moment to clean up, and then he flops back down again and remarks, "I feel like a piece of wet spaghetti."

Something suddenly dawns on Will.

"Oh _no!_ " he cries.

"What?" ask Skandar and Anna together.

"The _pasta_ ," Will sighs, leaping off the bed. "Oh _no_."

He can hear them laughing as he runs towards the kitchen. Dejectedly, he prods a wooden spoon into the pan of pasta but it's useless. Half of the water has evaporated away and what pasta is left is just a soggy mess. He starts back to the bedroom again.

"I'm sorry, guys," he says. "We're going to have to cook something else. Oh, God, I am—I'm the worst host in the world."

But then he looks around and he sees Anna with her mobile in her hand. She grins at him. "Fancy pizza?" she asks.

"In bed?" Skandar adds with a wicked grin.

Will grins and settles down beside them. "Actually, if I'm honest," he says, "I could do with another shower."


End file.
